It is commonplace to find a number of public signs that convey information to the reader. Signage, like banners or rigid billboards, is often affixed to chain link fencing or solid walls. Unfortunately, signs are exposed to thieves and vandals when left unattended, and are easily stolen. Known systems for mounting signs to such surfaces fail to provide tamper resistance. Consequently, such systems are readily compromised by vandals or thieves.
Known systems used to affix signage or other mounted structures to chain link fences and other surfaces include the use of bars or boards through which a plurality of mechanical fasteners, like bolts or screws, may be inserted. Such systems typically do not afford means for preventing the removal of the fastener by unauthorized parties, as both the fastener head and the nut are exposed.
The exposed fasteners and other attachment mechanisms are not only unsightly, but pose a safety risk with sharp edges and protruding fasteners. The present systems for mounting signage are also time consuming and laborious.
Also, with respect to mounting of signs on solid surfaces, a typical requirement is for offset structures when mounting a sign to a solid wall.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and techniques for mounting signs that resist removal or damage to the sign by non-authorized persons. Such a system should be simple and easy to install.